101 Eclare oneshots
by Nevergonnagivethisup
Summary: 101 Eclare one-shots
1. Pattern Perfect

"What about this one?" Clare held out a pink blanket with white medium sized white flowers sown onto it.

"Im not gay clare."

Me and clare were both 18 were getting ready to move into our college dorm together. We were both going to stanford in the fall. So now we were in_ Bed,Bath and Beyond _looking at comforters for our bed. As much as me and Clare has in common style was not one of them.

"This ones nice." I said holding up a plain black comforter.

"Yuck" Clare teased sticking out her tounge.

We must of been looking at blankets for 25 minutes now.

"I like this one" she said holding up a rainbow comforter.

"Well i didnt know i was dating Perez Hilton!" I teased.

"Or this one" I said holding up the same black blanket as before.

"Didnt i just say no?"

"Actually you said 'yuck' if i recall correctly"

"Well mabey we should just get seperate beds?"

"No,no thats not a good idea." Me and Clare have been dating for about 2 1/2 years now and we still hgavent done anything but i was hoping sleeping in the same bed might change that.

"Fine we can use your fruit loop blanket"

"Eli! Look at that one!" It was perfect Clare was pointing to a black and white plaid comforter with gold trim.

"I love it" It was perfect the black plaid was good for me and the gold trim added just a touch of girlyness for Clare.

"I think we found the one." She added.

Being the romantic i am i added "I already found my one..."


	2. Dressup with Darcy

"Does this dress make my butt look big?" I asked my sister Darcy.

"Honestly yes." Well at least she was honest. I had tried on at least 15 prom dresses.

"Im never going to find one!"

"Oh dont be such a drama queen it just takes time and patience." She handed me aother dress.

When I walked out in the next dress Darcys jaw dropped.

"No way! You look smoking!"

"Are you sure? Its not to over the top?" I had to admit I felt confident in this dress ,it made me feel beautiful. And if it made Darcys jaw drop imagine what Eli would think...

"Over the top at prom? No such thing."

"Fine I think we fond the dress."

"Well..."

"Well what?" I started to panic what was wrong with it? I looked at the price tag...yup it was in my price then what was the problem?

"Well yellow really isnt your color it drowns your skin out."

I looked in the mirror she was right. It was times like these i was glad she was back from Africa.

"Dont move ill be right back" Darcy said as she ran off.

"Here try this one" She handed me the same dress in light blue. I put the blue on.

"oh Darce your a life save!"

"Haha no im just a big sister... Clare you look like a bombshell! Your georgous!"

So i finally had my prom dress a light blue, floor length,straples, gown. Simple but still way over the top for me.

"Shoe time!"

"Oh no!" I said as Darcy pulled me over to the shoe department...


	3. A Love Like Yours

_**Authors Note: Ok so this is my first fanfic i hope you guys have liked the last two chapters! Please review! Also feel free to submit any ideas you have i would love to hear them and ill always give you this One-shot is about Eli describing Julia to Clare, Its going to be a little long.**_

"Eli?" It was ten o'clock at night my parents were at a school funding event and me and Eli had been sitting in my backyard for about an hour now in silence, it wasnt the akward kind of silence it was the peaceful kind.

"Yes?"

"...Nevermind" I finally felt like it was the right time to ask about Julia, but I didnt want to make him angry or upset.

"What? Just Tell me."

"Well it was just... I've always wondered what Juila was we dont have to talk about it if you dont want."

I was quick to add the last part because eli had never pressured me into doing anything physical so i didnt want to pressure him into talking about somthing he didnt when I looked over i saw something weird,a smile.

"I've always wanted to tell you."

I've always avoided the subject. I never thought he would be happy to talk about her. Every time we would clean his room and we saw something that belonged to her his eyes would get glassy and he would just stare of into space.

Eli interupted my thought when he said "Your not only my girlfreind but also my best friend i want you to know these things. And also because i like to talk about these things with you, your such a good listener and your there to comfort me, not like adam who just says 'yeah' to every thing"

"Eli, what was she like?"

"Well she had the most amazing smile. It was just as amazing as your eyes." He flashed me a smile and i gave him one back. Im glad he didnt say julia was more amazing then me i wanted us to be equal in his heart. "She was a natural blonde she dyed her hair black, she was sort of pale, she was tiny just about 5' 4", she was also skinny but not anorexic skinny the beautiful kind of skinny"

"She sounded wonderful." I gave him another smile, he gave me on too.

"Oh she was. She acted that way too. She was a really quiet person but not the kind of quiet person that got pushed didnt really have too many freinds only seven or eight but she was close to all of them. She was so easy to read once you got to know her,just like an open book."

When he said that i realized that she sounded like me. I've never know anything about Julia and i've only see one picture of herbut id always thought we were polar oppisites. I have always thought she was a rebel who didnt gave a damn what anyone thought.

"She wanted to be a zoologist. She loved animals. She hated math. Books were ok to her she liked reading but only really read when she was forced to. She was an athiest just like me we never really talked about religion or god or anything like that."

Ok so we did have some oppisites.

"How long did you know each other?"

"Well we were best freinds since before i can remember our parents have been family freinds for a long time."

"I can tell you loved her."

"She was my first love but certainly not my last..." He said giving me his Eli smirk. I got up and walked over to the lawn chair he was sitting in and sat on his lab while he held me.

"Im sure she still loves you."

"I know I still love her too,but im moving on and I love you more than i love myself."

"I love you too." Then he grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss.

_**AN: Hope you liked it! My favorite so far. Review please!**_


	4. I Never Thought I'd Be Doing This

_**AN: Ok so I liked that last one alot I hope you guys did too! Im such a new writer that i would love to hear what you guys think i do well and what i need improvement one shot is clares valedictorian speech so its not really a story but its sweet i think you will like it stary starts a little boaring but the end is cute so just keep reading.**_

_**P.S: Thanks to all who review it brings a smile to my face ;)**_

"I would now like to welcome to the stage the 2012 valedictorian Clare Edwards."

As soon as i hear my name and the applause after it my heart dropped to my stomach. What if no one liked my speech? What would my parents think? What would Eli think? Yes, Eli is in the audiance even though he graduated last year. I just had to suck it up and go out on stage. As soon as i walked out i heard more applause and saw my parents along with Eli and his mom in the front row. I thought i would throw up, so I just started talking.

"Thank you, Thank you. I would like to address four people in my speach today who have truely been my inspiration." I felt a little of the tension ease so i kept going.

"The first two people i want to thank are my mom and dad. I literally would not be here with out you two. You always pushed me to try my hardest and no matter what was going on with you, you put me first. I want to thank you both from the bottom of my heart for the great support you gave me through my chilhood and all the love you have given me."

I looked down and saw a smile on both of there faces.

"The next person i want to thank is my english teacher Mrs. Dawes. She has helped shape me as a writer and helped to pave the path to my future as an aspiring author. I appreciate all the guidence you have given me through the past few years, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for that." 

"The last person I want to thank is my best freind and the love of my life Elijah Goldsworthy."

It felt a little funny to say that in front of all these people but Eli had said the same thing in his speech last year so i shook it off and kept going careful not to look at Eli becaue i new the signature Eli smirk would be on his face.

"Eli you are truely every thing to me you have been the most loving,adoring,helpful,smart,funniest,wittiest person I have ever met. You dont judge me you support. You mean more to me than words can describe. You have guided me so much not just in school but in life, you have helped me see the bigger picture of life to see past all those little imperfections in people, to accept them for them vices and all. You say you dont deserve me but truth is i dont deserve you. How did I ever get so lucky as to find a best freind like you? Im glad were going to college together because i need you. I love you imperfections in all, and i just wanted to thank you i would of gave up on myself a long time ago if you hadent of kept me sain. I love you."

I could feel how red my cheeks were from the embarrassment and all the applause around me but i didnt care because everything i said was true, i loved him...everything about him. I couldnt help myself any longer I wanted to look up and see his face. When I did look up I saw something weird a smile on his and tears in his eyes. I had made Eli so happy he was crying i couldnt help but smile as i stared into the love of my lifes eyes."

_**AN: I know cheese but I thought it was insanely cute hope you did too please review thanks!**_


	5. You are my rock

An: Ok in this fanfic Clare is getting ready to go to court with her parents so their divorce can get POV.

I was getting ready for court I put on a pair of straight legged black pants, a flowy black top and a grey cartigan. I slipped on a plain pair of grey three inch heels.I curled my hair into the normal clare look and did my make-up simple and natural with the exception of my eyeliner I put it on extra thick and i made sure i used water proof just in case. I walked down stairs and saw my mom making pancakes for me and her, it was her week with me we were meeting my dad at the court house at eleven o'clock it was only nine but we wanted plenty of time to get ready.

"Clare bear?" My mom asked as we were eating our pancakes.

I looked up at her.

"Are you going to be ok today?"

"Yeah mom ill be fine."

"If you need to walk out of the room you feel free ok?"

"Well I actually didnt want to go into the room at all, I was thinking of just waiting in the lobby by myself."

"Are you going to be ok sitting there by yourself?"

"Yes mom I just dont want to hear you and dad bash each other."

"Ok well I just wa-" She was cut off by the phone ringing.

"That must be Darcy." She added.

I wish Darcy could of came home to be with me, but she couldnt. I got up cleared my plate and put it in the dish washer. Then I heard the door bell ring. I hope that wasnt my dad! But who else could it be?

When i opened the door i got a shock, it was Eli. He looked stunning he was wearing classy grey suit with a white shirt underneath and a red tie.

"Eli? What are you doing here?"

"You didnt think i would actually make you go throught this alone, did you?" I gave him a smile and let him in.

I did want Eli here but i never knew how to ask him, im glad he knew what I wanted even thought i couldnt say it in words.I was so happy he was coming I didnt want to be alone and I knew my mom wouldnt want me to be alone either.

"Well you look stunning."

"You look better." He said giving me his Eli smirk.

"Clare who was at the door?" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Eli hes decided to come too, is that ok?"

"Yeah thats great." I could tell she was happy i wouldnt be alone.

"Eli im glad I have you, you never let me down."

"Well you were there for me so im here for you."

"I do have one problem though... your shoes dont match your belt." I said with a smile.

"Hey i these are the only dress clothes i have. Do I seem like the type to get dressed up often."

"Well I guess not...but you do seem like the type that would like this." and with that I pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Your right I did like that." He gave me another Eli smirk.

"You always make me feel better."

"You too Clare." and with that he pulled me into another deep kiss.

An: What do you think? Read and Review please! I also need more ideas I have like six more but there going to runn out soon so please ill take any suggestions.


	6. Your Kind of Delicious

An: Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions im very thankful for them keep them coming also follow me on tumblr (panicatourdisco).

Ok so I got this idea from luvinMunro95 so many thanks to her!

Clares POV:

It was October 3rd which ment Adams birthday was tommarow so me and Eli decided to make him a was getting the box of cake mix and the cooking oil from the pantry while I got the eggs,water and butter from the fridge.

"I dump the cake mix in the bowl right?"

I started to laugh "Yes, Eli were else?"

"I was just checking i dont want to screw this up." He said while pouring out the cake mix, Brown dust came flying every were.

"Ok now we add a half cup of cooking oil." Eli began to pour out the oil.

"Eli maybey you should measure that out over the counter not the floor."

"Clare im not going to spill it on accident ill do it on purpose."Just then he removed the cup from the stream of liquid he was pouring and a few drops of oil got on my shoes.

"Elijah!" I yelled he didnt care he was cracking up.

"Ok lets see how you like this..." He was still cracking up when i picked up an egg and cracked it over his soon as he felt the yolk touch his hair he stopped laughing and I started.

"Ok Clare you want to start a war? You got a war."He picked up the remaining two eggs and cracked them on my head. At this point we didnt care how gross we both were we were cracking up.

At that point I picked up the stick of butter and rubbed it on his shirt. So in response he picked up a handfull of cake mix and threw it on me. We were both laughing so hard we could barely breath, so i picked up the cup of water I had previously measured out threw it on him.

"Thats it Clare im going to win this." And with that he picked up the rest of the cake mix and dumped it on me.

"No Eli im going to win this." And with that I grabbed the jar of frosting and rubbed it on him. He gasped in pretend horror and tackled me to the floor getting icening all over the both of us.

"Ok fine I guess you do win. So why dont Igive you your reward?"and with that he began licking the icening off my face.

"Ok I guess I can share my reward." I started to lick the icening off his face.

"Wait Eli." I looked up and was horrified at what I saw we had made a huge mess every were.

"We need to get cleaned up my mom will be home in 15 minutes."

"Fine. Raincheck?"

"Ok I guess." and with that I gave him one last kiss.

AN:Ok I hope you liked it. Review please.(And id love your suggestions)


	7. The Start Of My Forever

_**AN: Ok so first let me say thanks for the reviews please keep them coming. Second let me say please go to my page and take the poll to tell me who/what you want me to write more so alott of people are asking me to do a wedding story, so I decided I would in is the first part were clare is picking out her wedding dress with her mom,Darcy,and Cece.**_

"Ok are you ready to see the first one?" I yelled out from the dressing room, I was wearing the first dress an off white, strapless ball gown, with a corset in the back.

"Duh come on Clare" Darce yelled back. I stepped out. From the look on there faces I could they didnt like one started to laugh.

"Wow Clare you are way too tiny for a ball gown it looks like it swallowed you." Joked my mom.

Since there wasnt a mirror in the dressing room I walked over too the one in the waiting room and I had too admit I did look I was being swallowed by that dress. Even I started to laugh.

"Ok enough of this im trying on the next one."

The next dress was a mermaid cut that had crystals sown into an detailed pattern on the back. This dress must of too five whole minutes to get into because it was so tight and I could barely walk in it.

"Ok here comes the next one."

When I walked out every one was staring at me with there jaws dropped.

"Clare You look amazing!" Cece said as she got up too take a closer look at me.

"It really fits your figure sis. You look actually look so hot it."

"Really Let me go take a look." I went to walk over to the mirror this dress was so tight I had to take little baby steps and even that didnt help me from falling flat on my face.

"Clare are you ok sweety?"My mom had ran over to my side.

"Help me up."

"Are you ok?" She repeted by this time Cece and Darcy were by my side also.

"Yeah but I dont think I should get a dress I cant walk in my luck I would trip down the aisle."

"You will probably trip in a dress you can walk in." The sad part was she was right, I probably would. Seeing Eli at the end of the aisle waiting to spend the rest of his life with me how did I get so lucky? We had been dating for five years not do he was 22 and I was 21 I know its kind of young but I was so sure I wanted to spend eternity with Eli. He was always so patient with me and how physically far we went. He was always there for me too not only when my parents got dvorced by during everything in my life. He was so loving. I was One of the only people he let down his walls for, one of the few people he let see past the hearse and about him brought a smile to my face.

Darcy eyed me suspicously "Clare get that creepy smile off your face and try the next dress on"

The next dress was very plain, flowy dress, with short sleves and a low cut that showed a little clevage.

"Aww Clare your so pretty."

I walked over to the mirror.

"Your right mom I am pretty, but I dont want to be just pretty I want to be stunning and beautiful. "

"Yeah Clare this isnt very 'Clare' anyway."

I want to try one my fourth dress a strappless, A-line dress the was completely plain with the exception of a thick black sash aroud the waist.

I walked out straight to the mirror. As soon as I saw the girl staring back at me I knew this was the dress for me I looked stunning.

"This is the dress."

"You look stunning baby girl" Cece said.

"Clare this dress is so...you...and Eli its perfect, Eli's going to love it." Darcy said staring at me.

I looked over to see my mom and Cece crying together.

"Why are you guys crying?"

"Because our growing up and getting married." Cece said.

"Were just so proud of you guys. You two have been through alot and come along way."

My eyes started to water and soon tears were spilling over the edge when I realized how far we had come and how far we still had to go but that we both knew our love was greater than any of our Before long all four of us were huddled together in a big circle sobbing in the middle og the dress store.

I realized these were the three woman in my life I could count on...My family, I loved them.

AN:What did you think? I liked it more than I thought I would. Please review and take my two polls thanks a bunch.(Also please leave ideas on what kind of wedding adventures they should go through.)


End file.
